User blog:J1coupe/Ezio Auditore vs. Agent 47 III. Epic Rap Battles of Video Games Season 4.
Welcome to the opening of Epic Rap Battles of Video Games' Season 4! As I previously hinted on my Season 3 Finale, Season 4 begins with a threequel of Ezio vs 47- to settle the winner ONCE and FOR ALL! Today, at least in wiki calender, is Feburary 28th, which is when I first uploaded by Ezio vs 47 battle last year. It's been a year since I started this series, and after thirty battles I am here, with my Season 4. I know I said this countless times, but I would like to thank everyone who read my battles- Love you all! Now, for the third time, let me introduce the rappers- Il Mentor of Assassins, Assassin's Creed Series' most famous protagonist, Ezio Auditore da Firenze goes against the Silent Assassin, Agent 47, the main character of Hitman Series for the THIRD TIME! Let's see who will take the crown of the greatest Assassin... Shall we? As always, I welcome your feedback, so vote and comment. Be sure to leave a suggestion if you have a battle that you want to see! Beats Lyrics Ezio_3.png|Ezio Auditore da Firenze Agent_3.png|Agent 47 (The Battle opens up as it shows the blank Memory Corridor of the Animus.) (From the side, two men walks out, facing each other then stares at each other.) (As camera zooms into them, the backgrounds starts to restructure itself.) EEEEPIC RAP BATTLES OF VIDEO GAMES!! EZIO AUDITORE DA FIRENZE! (Rome starts to load and structure itself around Ezio.) VERSUS! AGENT FORTY-SEVEN!! (A dark, raining city starts to load and structure itself around Agent 47.) THREE! BEGIN! Agent 47: (starts at 0:20) Let's settle the final battle, extinguishing your Bonfire of Vanities, heed my lyrical Renaissance, revealing this crumbling Roman's fallacies. Throw you down like Cesare, there's no bale of hay for you to run away, strangle this ancient ghost like his family, it's the penance you should pay! You can parkour all you want, but there is no escape from my fury, I'm breaking you quick and swift, call it the Siege of Monteriggioni. Go run back to your uncle, this Stealth Incarnate will be your Damnation, The hunt is on; the eagle lost its wings in this verbal Assassination. Ezio Auditore: (starts at 0:42) You're shooting blanks, is there something wrong with your Ballers? Whilst my blade makes Diana happy, your chances are getting smaller. You killed all of your Five Fathers, and you talk about MY family? I am your'' Reiper'', 47, giving this Templar all the pain and agony. Unlike you, I kill for Liberty! So keep your Blood Money to yourself, I'm crushing Silent Assassin's Franchise like he did himself! Insieme per la vittoria, brothers, against this fake assassino! We're beating you twice, this Asylum patient is getting teamed, yo! Agent 47: (starts at 1:03) Oh please, Ezio, even my suit can destroy your pitiful clan of fools, Let this Master Assassin teach you how to rap, call it a rhyming school Lesson One: Don't try to pick a fight against a future super clone when he kills the mic faster than he kills any of his targets unknown. You're looking Audi-tired there, why don't you stop and Requiescat, House of Auditore will fall once more when I crush this noblesse brat, I'm the rhyming mastermind, you can call me Leonardo Da Vinci. Let me sum this battle up in your own language: Veni, Vidi, Vici! Ezio Auditore: (starts at 1:25) That extra chromosomes of yours clearly gave you a bad Down's Syndrome Because this is one case you won't succeed, I'm your biggest conundrum Assassin's Creed lives on! The Hitman's getting hit by my Odyssey so watch as my descendent furiously descend, to crush your legacy Desmond Miles: (starts at 1:36) Desmond Miles here, spittin' miles of hard lines versus this Shitman, I'm scanning your barcode, but it's obvious you ain't worth a damn I know you think you're the single greatest assassin worldwide, but I-C-A crybaby who cries about his cutie bunny when it died! There's no'' Ken-way'' you can win, go back to rubbing your small guns, your horrific rhymes are giving me cancer, but you're the bald one! Al-tair your sorry ass apart'' Ibn''ly, beating you ain't that'' La'ahad'', What you are is a perfect example of a science project gone bad! Agent 47: (starts at 1:56) So the puppeteer decided to step out from his wimpy machine, the "main protagonist" who only watches his ancestors on screen! You're Miles away from defeating me, there's nowhere to run, call me Daniel Cross, I'm ending the Lineage of Assassins- you're done! WHO WON? WHO'S NEXT? YOU DECI-''' (music stops as Ezio interrupts the narrator and walks up to Agent 47 on the other side) Ezio Auditore: Woah, Aspetta un minuto, Baldy. Third verse? Now that's not fair at all! Agent 47: And bringing your dumb future descendant is totally fine? Ezio Auditore: You faccia di merda! You do not get away with insulting one of my own! Agent 47: Then bring it on, you primitive monkey! (As two assassins collide with each other, the camera turns white) (Now back at the memory corridor, the music begins again as the narrator yells:) '''UH... WHO WON? WHO'S NEXT? YOU DECIDE! (EEEEEEEEEEPIC RAP!) BATTLES OF! (EEEEEEEEEEPIC RAP!) VIDEO GAMES! (EEEEEEEEEEPIC RAP!) SEASON 4! ''(EEEEEEEEEEPIC RAP! RAP! RAP! RAP...) '' Poll WHO WON? Ezio Auditore & Desmond Miles Agent 47 Check Out Other Battles From Me! Category:Blog posts